


And That's All He Wrote

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Unikitty!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crushes, F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: And he thought crushing on Dr. Fox was bad... Hawkodile's got a whole new crush to deal with, and this one listens even less than Dr. Fox does.





	And That's All He Wrote

**Author's Note:**

> PRE-STORY TO THE STORY: When I first tuned in to Unikitty, it was on the crush episode. For about five seconds I was fully convinced that some Hawkodile was some rando who just had a crush on Unikitty. Of course I was mistaken on both his identity and his crush, but I still like the idea of him having a crush on her. Bodyguard/princess and all.

Hawkodile punched weakly at his punching bag, but he knew it was no use. He'd dealt with this before. He knew how it would go away, but the idea... The idea of telling  _her_...

The weight pressed down on him harder, and he gasped. Okay, no, he had to do something. He couldn't just get crushed into nothingness! But how could he... How could he...

How could he tell Princess Unikitty that he had a crush on her?

* * *

"Dr. Fox? Can I talk to you?"

He rarely entered the lab before, during, or after his crush fiasco with Dr. Fox. But this constituted an emergency, given the stakes here, so he was willing to ignore all the math and science and things he couldn't solve with his fist that were present in the area.

"What's wrong, Hawkodile?" Dr. Fox asked, a bright smile on her face that used to send his heart into a frenzy.

Just telling her had helped him get over his crush on her. He could do that again with Unikitty. He just needed her help. "Uh, I sorta... Have another crush," he mumbled. He'd never told her the true subject of his original crush - and he didn't ever want to. But if she asked about this one, what was he to say...?

"Who is it? Do I know her?"

Of course.

"I, uh, yeah, you know her. You know her pretty well-"

Suddenly, Dr. Fox's eyes widened. "Wait, what? I... I do?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Dr. Fox's gaze darted nervously to the side. "Listen, Hawkodile, I don't want this to be awkward, but I don't really feel that way about-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hawkodile backed up, holding up his hands in surrender. "Who even said anything about me having a crush on you?! Like, I used to have one on you, but this one isn't-"

He covered his mouth. No! She wasn't supposed to know! Dr. Fox gaped at him. "Used to- Then I was- W-wait, I thought, I mean, according to my research, when someone says that you 'know someone pretty well' that means they're usually talking about you, so I thought, I..."

Needless to say, this was a pretty awkward situation. And Hawkodile was here to get  _out_ of an even worse awkward situation, so he did his best to maneuver out of this. "L-Listen, can we feel awkward about this later? Cause, uh..." As if to emphasize his point for him, the physical manifestation of his crush slammed down on him.

"A-ah! Right! Of course!" She gave an awkward laugh, adjusting her glasses frantically. "So, uh, who _is_ your crush?"

"It's... The princess."

Dr. Fox blinked, staring at Hawkodile in genuine shock. "The... A-as in... Princess  _Unikitty_? Our friend?"

"You know, I-I had a crush on you, too! O-obviously I just have a thing for my friends! Shut up!"

Dr. Fox laughed awkwardly, shaking her head. A grin was spread across her face like... Like butter or something. "No, I think it's cute, really! I love the whole bodyguard and princess thing, you know? It's so sweet, and your crush just means you want to protect her even more-"

"But it's also _stopping_ me from protecting her! Help! I need to tell her without her knowing I'm telling her, like I did with you!"

She jumped at the reminder. "Right! Sorry!" She ran to her chalkboard, muttering to herself as she sketched up various calculations, probabilities and plans - some of which Hawkodile was at least twenty-four percent certain were unrelated to his problem.

"I've got it!"

She whirled around, pointing at Hawkodile almost accusingly. "A letter!"

"A... Letter?"

"Yes! She hates reading, thinks it's a waste to do when you could be doing things to make people happier! And even if she does read it, well..." She trailed off for a moment. "Well, does she really seem like the type to get ma- Okay, don't answer that," she quickly cut herself off upon remembering their princess's not-well-hidden temper.

The idea... Made sense. In a way. And just thinking of her joyful, play-all-day-and-make-people-happy attitude... "Okay, okay! Just get me a pencil and some paper!" he cried, gasping for breath under the sudden increase of the weight on his back.

After scrambling around for the needed utensils, Hawkodile sat down to write his letter. His first instinct was to write something similar to what he had said to Dr. Fox, but...

No. Unikitty deserved an original confession. One more tailored to  _her_ tastes at that... Even if she probably wouldn't read the letter.

_Dear Princess Unikitty, I write you this letter to tell you that I have feelings that are beyond my station. I know you see me as more of a friend than a bodyguard but it makes my job no less real to me. I care about you deeply - more than I should. You light me on fire and bring me to life, you make life fun, you see the good in everyone. You don't even mind when I'd rather fight than talk things out. You are truly beautiful and I feel that you deserve to be protected, preserved. If you will allow me to keep my job, I promise I will make sure that you - and your brother, of course - are indeed kept safe for the rest of your days. Signed - your close friend and sworn protector, Hawkodile._

Already, the weight felt lighter - but he still hadn't 'told' her yet.

He rushed back up to the upper levels of the castle, and ran to slip the letter underneath Unikitty's door.

He took a step back, watching the door as if it would suddenly morph into a monster and try to destroy Unikingdom.

Nothing happened. She must not have been in her room... But the simple act of leaving the letter seemed to have cleared up the weight that had manifested on him. He felt himself physically straighten up, and sighed with relief.

He had some training to do.

* * *

The next day, he walked into the kitchen to find everyone there except for the princess. His stomach churned. Had she gotten his letter, he wondered? Too worried about her absence to let it go unsaid, he spoke, "Um... Where's the princess?"

Before anyone could answer him, quiet footsteps came, and Hawkodile turned to see that Princess Unikitty was just entering. And he could see it in her eye, the way she looked at him when their eyes met...

She'd read the letter.

 

 


End file.
